Legolas and the Curse of Sauron
by Kimberleg
Summary: Legolas aids Aragorn when he comfronts Sauron in the Palantir. But Sauron is not happy and decides to change Legolas' life forever ...


_**Legolas and the Curse of Sauron**_

_Aragorn stood outside the great doors of Minas Tirith, breathing in the calm night air and trying to remain as calm as possible. He was strong and determined, but something gnawed away at him in his mind. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if he could do it by himself. He had called on a great friend of his earlier that day for help and he was now standing outside waiting for him._

_He stood by the white tree of Gondor, which was looking less white than usual on this cloudy night, or maybe that was just Aragorn's nervousness playing with his mind; he couldn't tell. He took a few strides forward as he continued to wait. Aragorn stared out across the field of the Pelennor where he had won a great victory that day. He couldn't claim all the credit, of course, but he was glad that he was still alive to tell the tale. He stared across the grassland to the looming shadow in the east. As he stared out, Mordor stared back. The huge Mountains of Shadow stretched into the sky, a secret yet deadly threat that the men of Gondor had to stare in the face every single day. Just by looking at this mountain range, Aragorn's nervousness grew._

_Even though he couldn't hear them, he was certain footsteps were heading in his direction. He turned around suddenly and saw his friend already standing there by the tree. This was a friend whom Aragorn couldn't live without; they had only known each other for about a year now, but they were firm friends and shared many secrets with each other. Their trust and loyalty to each other was unbreakable and without his friend, Aragorn wouldn't be where he was now._

_He looked into his friend's eyes which were staring back at him. Aragorn was certain that whoever made up the phrase 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' was almost certainly looking into an Elf's eyes at the time. Just by looking at each other, they understood each other's thoughts._

"_Hannon le, Legolas" said Aragorn, walking over to his friend._

_The Elf smiled. "You're welcome" he said, his calm, melodious voice soothing Aragorn's fear. "Anything I can do to help"._

_Aragorn smiled back at his friend and together they began to make their way up the stairs towards the throne of Gondor. Aragorn led the way, Legolas lingering just behind for support._

_Aragorn pushed open the great doors leading to the King's courtroom, the courtroom that – provided Frodo destroyed the Ring in time and that Aragorn survived this war – would be his, as with the rest of Gondor. But the future didn't matter much to Aragorn at the moment: he was focused on the present and what he had to do._

_The two friends walked together down the long hall where they had been having a discussion that afternoon, along with Gandalf, Éomer and Gimli. Legolas walked about two-thirds of the way and then stopped, his eyes never leaving the back of Aragorn's head. Aragorn sensed his friend stop, but continued to walk on anyway. He knew why the Elf had stopped: he had to do this by himself._

_Aragorn walked up to the throne and saw it. Wrapped in a blanket, the Palantír sat there, silent and harmless yet with an ambience of foreboding surrounding it. Aragorn fell to his knees and looked at it. He cautiously unwrapped the stone from the blanket. Even though the room was already dark, the swirling impenetrable darkness of that evil seeing stone was so black, nothing could defeat it. It looked like a dark, black abyss, just waiting for someone to be sucked into it._

_Aragorn clasped his hand over it and lifted it up. Almost immediately, the swirls began to turn fiery red and Aragorn knew what was coming. He stared into the Palantír, so determined to speak his mind, so adamant to let the Enemy know the truth. A huge glaring Eye appeared and swerved round to glare at Aragorn, almost stunned to be approached by a feeble Human. But this human was not as feeble as he expected. Aragorn saw an fleeting image of Sauron, the Dark Lord and Enemy of all the Free People of Middle-Earth, also clasping the Palantír, and Aragorn knew that Sauron was listening._

"_Long have you hunted me" said Aragorn, using all his inner power to remain strong and holding as much authority as possible. "Long have I eluded you. But no more"._

_At this point, he suddenly drew Andúril from its sheath and pressed it harshly to his chest to that his enemy could clearly see it. _

"_Behold the Sword of Elendil!" he cried._

_Aragorn expected to hear a scream or some form of shock emerge from Sauron's voice, but all he heard was the strange, disturbing tongue of Mordor that he despised so greatly. He stood there for some time, and after a while, began to wonder if Sauron was still there. Maybe he'd run off in fright or shock, Aragorn thought to himself._

_The Eye flared out across the Palantír and glowed ferociously at Aragorn. Aragorn continued to stare at it but realised that he was beginning to feel weak. He thought it was just his mind, or perhaps his old age, but it began to become more apparent to him._

'_Not now …' thought Aragorn, 'not now. Not yet. Hold on. Not while he's watching you'._

_His eyes began to glaze over. The Eye continued to burn at him. Aragorn then realised although the Palantír wasn't giving off any heat and going up in flames, it felt like it was burning, burning deep inside of itself. Burning into him. It felt like the Palantír was sucking all of Aragorn's power and energy out of him. The room turned black and began to disappear. Soon it did not exist and Aragorn felt himself falling. Everything around him was black. He was falling into the great abyss Sauron had planned for him. There was nothing to stop him, no way of stopping himself from falling. He had no power, no strength, no energy. He prepared to say goodbye to the world one last time when he saw the flaming eye of Sauron scream at him. Silently and yet deafeningly, he was pulling Aragorn into the abyss of death._

_Aragorn could feel nothing. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. As he began to shut his eyes and give himself over completely, a kind of barrier formed across his chest and began to pull him backwards. Everything was happening in slow motion to Aragorn, and although he wanted to look behind him to see what was causing this, he could not. This strong, somewhat comforting barrier pulled him backwards and suddenly, he came back sharply into reality. _

_He fell backwards and his eyes, though slightly blurry, began to focus on the large, white pillars and walls surrounding him. He was back in the King's courtroom in Minas Tirith and very glad he was of it. He then realised he wasn't lying on a cold, hard floor. There was a large, softer object underneath him. He quickly rolled over onto the floor and sat up. The Elf whom he had just landed on swiftly sat up also to help his friend to his feet. Aragorn tried to stand, but his lack of energy wouldn't let him do so. He sank down to his knees again, to the great concern of his friend. Aragorn felt like losing consciousness completely and Legolas could see this. The Elf put his soft, slender hands on the sides of Aragorn's face, his index and middle fingers on his temples and almost silently, whispered words in his own tongue that even if the room was full of silent, listening people, only Aragorn could have heard._

_Aragorn felt the Elf's words melt like warm butter inside of him and he slowly but surely felt his strength returning. Eventually, the Elf let go of his friend and looked into his face, concerned yet calm. Aragorn breathed gently, regaining his breath and energy and looked back at his friend. He realised it was Legolas who had been that barrier which saved his life- it was Legolas who had saved him from Sauron's wrath. He knew he couldn't thank Legolas enough for everything he'd done for him, but he thanked him in Legolas' tongue anyway. However, the Elf refused to take any thanks for his actions._

_Legolas helped his friend to his feet, his energy now mostly recovered, thanks to the Elf's blessing. They stood up, their task complete. Legolas put his hand on his friend's shoulder, proud that he had done what he came here to do, something not many people would have the courage to do, even if it didn't go completely according to plan. _

_They were just about to leave when suddenly, a shock of light blue 'something' came out of the Palantír and hit Legolas in the back. His friend arched his back and his whole body turned suddenly tense._

_The fear that gripped Aragorn in that moment was terrible. His heart froze, his stomach churned and the blood in his veins ran cold._

"_Legolas …" said Aragorn, not really sure of what to do or say._

_Suddenly, within a split second, the blue light began to rush through every molecule of Legolas' body and rip it apart. Legolas's arms were thrown apart and his head thrust back. The scream that erupted from his mouth was terrifying to behold. Aragorn could see his friend was in agony, but what could he do? Every cell in Legolas's body was being tortured and tormented. Sauron was torturing his best friend. His best friend was being murdered before his eyes._

_Aragorn walked towards Legolas and went to clasp his face._

"_Legolas! Legolas, what …" he started, but when he touched Legolas's face, a sudden shock ran up his arms and threw him backwards. He fell to the floor and stared up at his friend._

_Legolas's face was contorted and contracted, his body so tense, it looked like he may explode. Aragorn then saw his friend was levitating, thrashing about as he did so. His friend rose about three or four feet above the ground, the agony in his face silently screaming to the world for this torment to stop._

_Then it happened. The torture came to its climax. Any normal human being would be dead by now, but Legolas was no normal human being. In fact, he wasn't human at all, so it was utter torture of the worst kind. A scream like no scream ever heard before filled the room as Legolas roared in despair. Aragorn looked up, mouth open, tears appearing in the bottom of his eyelids._

_All of a sudden, the light disappeared and Legolas plunged helpless to the floor. Helpless and almost lifeless. He collapsed to a heap on the floor, and Aragorn was amazed that even though he had just been tortured, he still looked as beautiful, as graceful and as peaceful as ever. He lay there completely still. Aragorn couldn't see him breathing and feared the worst._

_Aragorn screamed his friend's name, quickly got up and ran over to this friend. He got about half-way there, when Legolas spoke._

"_Wait …" said his weakened friend._

_Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks as, to his astonishment, his friend began to push himself up onto his knees. His face was buried in his hands._

"_Legolas?" asked Aragorn softly, his voice saddened and full of concern._

"_I feel …" said the Elf, his voice somewhat different than before. "I … no …"_

"_What?" said Aragorn, still concerned, but now slightly confused as well. "Are you hurt?" he asked._

"_I can't be …" Legolas said, ignoring Aragorn's question, "… it's not possible…"_

"_What is it?" said Aragorn, __still__ concerned but more demanding this time._

_Legolas began feeling parts of his body: his face, his chest, and then, to Aragorn's surprise, his groin. Legolas froze. He gave a short exclamation of shock._

"_Legolas … Legolas, talk to me" said Aragorn, taking a step forward. "Pedich nin, mellon nin, man le trasta?" (Speak to me, my friend, what troubles you?)_

_Legolas slowly stood up, almost shaking. He said something slowly and hesitantly in Sindarin that Aragorn was certain he must have either misheard or mistranslated. He couldn't have meant what he said, he couldn't have done. It wouldn't make sense …_

_Aragorn asked Legolas to repeat himself. Legolas, now on his feet, began to speak, but seemed almost unable to._

"_I'm … I'm …"_

_Aragorn awaited Legolas's response. Suddenly, Legolas span round to face Aragorn. Aragorn could not believe his eyes. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. It just wasn't possible! Legolas's body was mostly the same as before, only now it was … different. Aragorn now realised why Legolas felt the need to feel his body just before._

_His beautiful, yet now even more beautiful than before, face looked at Aragorn in utter horror and shock. His eyelashes fluttered as his newly curved lips spoke the terrible words of truth._

"_I'M A WOMAN!!" screamed the now feminine Legolas at the top of his voice._

_Aragorn couldn't help but stare. In one sense, it was funny what had happened, but neither Aragorn nor Legolas were seeing the funny side of it at the moment. Legolas had always had a stunning body, but now … if Arwen hadn't claimed his heart, Legolas most certainly would have done. His long slender legs were now slightly wider at the hip, his fingernails had grown considerably, and his chest …_

_Legolas felt a nagging pain in his chest. He undid the clip at the top of his tunic and his shirt opened about a third of the way. Legolas screamed in horror as his shirt became more 'filled up' than it was before. He had the most beautiful breasts Aragorn had ever seen. They were rounded, full and he had the most perfect cleavage …_

"_Stop looking!" cried Legolas in horror and embarrassment. Aragorn immediately lifted his head to meet Legolas's gaze and tried his very best not to smile._

"_We go to battle tomorrow!" Legolas continued to cry, "I can't go to war like this!"_

"_How did this happen?" Aragorn asked._

"_You think I know?!" screeched Legolas. He gently clasped his throat. "What's happened to my voice?" he asked sadly. "I sound so … girly"._

_Aragorn swallowed down a chuckle. Unfortunately, Legolas noticed. Just because he was female didn't mean he had lost any of his Elven agility. Before Aragorn realised he had moved, Legolas had grabbed his throat and held him sharply against a marble pillar, his face twisted with anger._

"_Legolas, Legolas please!" said Aragorn. "Forgive me, Legolas, I was not laughing at you. Please…" He said, pleaded gently to his ferocious friend, "let me help you"._

_Legolas let his friend go and Aragorn coughed, massaging his neck._

"_I'm sorry…" said Legolas, despair and confusion filling his voice._

_In that moment, Legolas gripped his stomach. His face became contorted with pain and he exclaimed loudly, falling sharply to his knees. Aragorn suddenly became very worried and knelt down by his friend's side._

"_What's wrong?" said Aragorn, "What's the matter?"_

_Legolas continued to grip his stomach._

"_I don't know …" he said through gasps of agony, "but it's unbearable. It's so painful …"_

_He fell sideways onto his friend, who caught him and held him upright strongly._

"_Let's get you to the Houses of Healing" said Aragorn, concern claiming his voice. "We can look after you from there"._

_Legolas groaned in pain as Aragorn helped him stand up._

"_How are they going to change me back?" he asked._

"_I don't know" said Aragorn, supporting the now hobbling Legolas. "Maybe some sleep will do you good. You might be better in the morning", he said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible._

_Aragorn helped the suffering Legolas to the Houses of Healing. On the way, the Dwarf (unfortunately) crossed their path._

"_Aragorn!" he cried gleefully, "You and Leg__olas__are__up__…__"_

_His voice faded. His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. The axe that he was holding in his hand fell to the floor._

"_Gimli …" said Aragorn calmly. "We need to get him to the Houses of Healing as soon as we can. He's in pain, and Sauron … are you listening to me?"_

_Gimli continued to stare._

"_Gimli?" said Aragorn sternly._

_Then it began. _

_He couldn't help it. _

_The Dwarf was physically incapable of stopping himself. _

_The Dwarf raised a hand and pointed a finger at Legolas. His cheeks reddened and his chest heaved. He could barely breathe he laughed so hard. His beard shook backwards and forwards and very soon, the tears were not only in his eyes but rolling down his face. _

_Aragorn had experienced a taste of Legolas' wrath previously before and just by looking at the Elf's face, he knew that he would not hesitate at unleashing it all upon the dwarf. Aragorn pulled Legolas sideways so they could bypass the Dwarf and still get to the Houses of Healing quickly. The last look Aragorn caught of Gimli was when he collapsed to the floor, lacking oxygen._

"_Just ignore him" said Aragorn, trying to calm down the furious Elf who was still in large amounts of pain. "He doesn't understand what's just happened, just ignore him"._

"_I will kill him …"_

"_Ignore him!" said Aragorn, realising his calming methods were not as good as the Elf's. He felt Legolas flinch as the pain in his gut rose again. _

"_Let's get you healed as soon as we can. We'll worry about the Dwarf later"._

_Together they walked slowly but surely to the Houses of Healing. When they arrived there, those who had already seen the Elf in his masculine form gave Aragorn very odd looks, but Aragorn, with one look, told them to back off._

"_He has suffered much and is in a great deal of pain" he said to Ioreth, the nurse in charge that night, "Do what you can for him"._

_Ioreth nodded and immediately went to fetch some nurses and some medicines. Aragorn sat by his friend, who was now lying in a bed, covered in white sheets and clenching said sheets. Aragorn held his hand._

"_It'll be alright" he said, encouragingly. "Don't worry. Get some rest"._

_Just then, Aragorn had a thought. "I never got the opportunity to thank you, Legolas. For saving my life"._

_Legolas shook his head but Aragorn refused to leave Legolas without expressing his gratitude._

"_You are the greatest friend I have ever known" he said truthfully. "Hannon le"._

"_Don't be" said Legolas in his own tongue. He turned his head slightly and opened his eyes._

"_It is I that should be apologising to you, Aragorn. I did not mean to strike you like I did"._

"_No…" said Aragorn, responding in Legolas's tongue. "You had every right to be angry at me. There is nothing to forgive, mellon nin"._

_The two friends smiled at each other, glad to be on good terms with each other._

"_Get some sleep" said Aragorn._

_Legolas closed his eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Aragorn stayed with him for a few hours, then went off to his chambers and slept._

_Aragorn was woken up next morning by Ioreth shaking him vigorously._

"_My lord! My lord!" she cried. "It's the Elf, my Lord! He …" She stopped herself. "She needs you!"_

_Aragorn leapt out of bed and ran to the Houses of Healing as fast as he could. As he got closer, he could hear shouts and loud elvish exclamations coming through the doors. He ran to Legolas's dormitory to find the most appalling sight._

_Legolas was backed up against the wall in the corner, surrounded by several nurses trying to calm him down._

"_It's alright, my lady! It's alright!" were the responses of many of the nurses. "It's alright, don't worry! It's perfectly natural for that to happen!"_

"_PERFECTLY NATURAL?!?!" screamed Legolas. He noticed Aragorn standing in the doorway. Legolas pointed at the bed and shouted at Aragorn "How is __THAT__ PERFECTLY NATURAL?!"_

_Aragorn looked at the bed and realised what Legolas was panicking about. The bed sheet was utterly soaked in blood and if Legolas turned around, you could see a large blood patch around his bottom._

"_Calm down, my lady" said the chief nurse there, "we'll clean you up and give you some new bed clothes while the other nurses change your sheets"._

"_NEW BED CLOTHES?!" Legolas continued to scream. "I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH AND ALL YOU CAN CARE ABOUT IS NEW __BED CLOTHES__?!?!!"_

_The other nurses left the room. Legolas panted in his fury. Aragorn wasn't sure what to say._

_Just then, he saw the Dwarf coming. Aragorn tried to stop him, but he was too late. The Dwarf walked past the opening to Legolas's dormitory, took one look at Legolas, drenched in blood and utterly furious, and immediately had a fit of giggles. He chuckled loudly, put his fist in his mouth and walked away again._

_Aragorn slowly looked up at Legolas. The Elf looked like he had started to implode. The Elf stormed forward to follow the Dwarf, only to be stopped by Aragorn._

"_Leave him" said Aragorn plainly._

"_I will slaughter him…" said Legolas, his voice almost growling._

"_Leave him" said Aragorn firmly. "Let's sort you out first …"_

"_DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" Legolas shouted at the top of his voice right in Aragorn's face._

_Aragorn looked at Legolas with a hurt look. "Why are you shouting at me?" he said. "I haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_BECAUSE I AM, OK?!!" screamed Legolas again. He turned around and sunk into the corner. He put his head in his hands and burst into tears. He wept openly and the tears came freely._

_Ioreth appeared at the door beside Aragorn. Aragorn looked down at her._

"_We've gotta destroy this Ring" he said._

_**THE END**_


End file.
